


Prague.

by gingus_doon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hence the title, M/M, and we got some smol bby child iceland in here, anyway enjoy, based off of the song prague, because i apparently live for killing norway while iceland is a child, cw implied death, i wrote this awhile ago but i liked it, oops spoilers, so i guess this is angst, that seems inefficient, why would i spoil my own fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingus_doon/pseuds/gingus_doon
Summary: The plague rips a family apart.





	Prague.

**Author's Note:**

> so i used some names others may not use
> 
> Sigurd = Norway  
> Magnus = Denmark  
> Eiríkur = Iceland  
> Timo = Finland  
> Berwald = Sweden
> 
> cw / tw for implied character death

Sigurd was leaving. As a healer, it was his duty to help the sick. Even if it was a deadly plague, and even if it was incurable so far.

Magnus was leaving, too. As a warrior, it was his duty to fend off the greater powers who thought their kingdom would be easy to take over now that they were weak from sickness.

But, Sigurd left first.

It was painful, seeing him go. Magnus had left a lot to fight, but he never had to let Sigurd go. He knew Sigurd would be safe at home, and he knew he wouldn't let himself die before he could see Sigurd and Eiríkur again.

But plague and war are two different beasts. The plague kills indiscriminately, and there was no way to protect yourself except staying away.

And Sigurd was going right into the heart of the storm. Magnus could never be so brave, but that's not why he hated Sigurd’s courage.

When Sigurd told them he was volunteering, Magnus’ heart dropped.

He knew Sigurd could take care of himself. He was resourceful, and his magical abilities were impressive; he was a survivor in every respect.

But love wouldn't listen to reason.

Magnus protested. Tried everything to make him stay.

But Sigurd was stubborn. Magnus knew his best friend would never change his mind, but he would try.

He tried. Every day, for a week. He was met with disappointment every time.

Then, it was time for Sigurd to go.

It was so early in the day, it was still dark. Sigurd woke up Timo first, and Timo helped him wake everyone else up.

Magnus wasn't sleeping, though. Just staring at the ceiling, like a corpse staring at their coffin's lid.

Timo came to wake him. Magnus knew it was time.

When he saw Sigurd’s beautiful face, all those overwhelming fears came back to him. It was much easier when he was risking his own life.

Everyone else said their goodbyes first. Berwald, Timo, then little Eiríkur. The youngest wasn't one to cry easily, but now, he wouldn't stop sobbing. Magnus felt a need to comfort him, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by the terrifying reality that Sigurd would never be home again..

They all stood there for a while, Sigurd comforting his little brother by singing him a short lullaby. He sang softly, but in the frigid silence, his voice was clear.

After Eiríkur calmed down, he let Timo pick him and cradle him. Usually, he didn't accept being treated like a baby, but he needed the comfort.

Sigurd turned his gaze to Magnus.

He looked calm, yet melancholic. Magnus couldn't stand to meet his lovely indigo eyes. 

That's when he started to cry.

He bit his lip, muffled whimpers and sobs escaping him. The least he wanted to do was be strong and stay composed for Sigurd before he left. He couldn't even do that.

Sigurd walked over to Magnus and hugged him, tangling a hand in his unruly blonde hair and rubbing his back with the other. Magnus returned the embrace, burying his face in the crook of Sigurd’s neck. This was usually how Sigurd comforted his crybaby, and for a moment, he was worried about how Magnus would manage while he was away. Magnus was undoubtedly strong, but he’s never had to deal with someone he loves leaving against his will.

“Please don't go.”

If Magnus wasn't right next to him, Sigurd wouldn't have heard his shaky plea. It broke his heart to see his happy-go-lucky idiot so genuinely hurt, but it was another reason to come back alive.

“Stop worrying. It's not like you.” Sigurd pet Magnus’ head softly. Magnus nuzzled him. He wanted to remember how Sigurd smelled, and the sound of his voice, and the way he felt.

“But I-I need you.. I need you to be okay.”

“I will. Believe in me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Magnus replied weakly between sobs and sharp intakes of breath.

They stood like this for a while. Magnus’ grip tightened as the hug went on. He didn't want to let go. Regardless, he put his hands down and lifted his head when Sigurd let go. The shorter blonde caressed the other's cheek, slowly, and softly, without a word. Then, he went back to the other three Nordics. Eiríkur looked up at his big brother with sad eyes, his lower lip shaking. Timo was very noticeably on the verge of tears, but he was trying to hold them back, for everyone else's sake. Berwald’s face had softened subtly, and he likely would've shown more emotion if he wasn't around Timo and Eiríkur; if any of them started crying, they'd all start crying within seconds.

Sigurd smiled slightly at the sight.

“What would you do without me?” It was nice being reminded how much his family loved him.

“B-big brother..? Can you sing to me again?” Eiríkur’s quivering voice asked. Sigurd knew he was stalling, but he decided to indulge his little brother.

Magnus watched, joining the others in front of their abode when he was mostly sure he wouldn't break down in tears. God, he'd miss Sigurd's voice. He didn't sing often, but when he did, he sounded like an angel.

And an angel he would soon be.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey what did you think of that angst
> 
> comment if you cried
> 
> also comment if you're emotionally immune to fanfiction after one fanfic emotionally broke you and you haven't felt a thing since
> 
> all are welcome in the comment section


End file.
